The Reluctant Warrior
by fourwalls
Summary: Codename Tenzo. Age 15. Current Occupation: Black Ops Operative ANBU . Mission: Classified.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything is owned by Kishimoto Masashi.**

* * *

><p>The Reluctant Warrior<p>

Codename Tenzo. Age 15. Current Occupation: Black Ops Operative(ANBU).

"_Alpha 3, this is alpha 1 do you copy? What is your location? Over."_

Tenzo placed a finger on his earpiece so that he could hear more clearly. He pressed his back against the wall and looked around the corner to see if the coast is clear and if it is safe to make any sound at all.

"Alpha 1 this is alpha 3, I read you." He whispers on his mouthpiece. "I am approaching my target. I am just outside the meeting room, there is no one here. I think the target may be in the back room like you suggested. I am headed over there now. Over"

"_Copy that alpha 3. Just keep us posted on the situation and if you're done with the deed. Remember our briefing. Target may be aware of our presence. Watch your back. Over."_

Tenzo shook his head a mild annoyance. "Roger that alpha 1. I am not a rookie anymore. Over." Have not been for over a year now.

He heard a low chuckle over the static. "Just reminding you to be on alert. Alright this is alpha 1, over and out."

The only light on the meeting room was coming from the low burning oil lamp in the middle of the table. Tenzo lifted his head and his mask to get a better look at the room. The room was dark that he need not worry for someone to see his face, and if they did, they wouldn't live long enough to tell, Tenzo would make sure of it. He had to cross this room to get to the target, and with the small amount of light given by the lamp, it was hard to see if there were any traps hidden in the shadows.

Slowly he pushed himself from the wall and assumed a crouching position, drawing his tanto from its scabbard. He scaled the wall, cautiously putting one foot in front of the other, careful not to make a sound.

A sudden rumbling sound coming from the upper level of the mansion made Tenzo duck lower and press himself against the wall. His eyes darted left and right and back and forth waiting for someone to come in and find him.

After a minute had passed and there was nothing but silence, Tenzo lifted a hand and pressed on the receiver on his neck. "Alpha 1, this is alpha 3, what the hell was that? Over."

Static came alive on his ear, and an immediate response. "_Alpha 3, this is alpha 1. Alpha 2 just triggered a booby trap. Four is already on his way to him for assistance. What is your status? Over."_

"Still making my way to the target, one. I was almost to the door when that went off. Over." Tenzo positioned himself so that he can duck walk to the door on the back and avoid any light.

"_Well hurry up alpha 3,_" the voice over the radio was breathless, Tenzo assumed he was on the run._ "If that didn't alert the sentries and the target I don't know what will_."

"Already on it, one. Alpha 3, over and out."

As if on cue, enemy ninja came pouring in the meeting room, three from where Tenzo came in, and another 2 from the door leading to his target. Tenzo made a dash towards the two shinobi in front of him with his tanto on hand. He made a quick slash to the opponent on his right aimed perfectly at his neck while doing a side kick to his left and immediately swinging his blade down to his chest, twisted it to increase the lethality of the strike. Within those split seconds the two enemy combatants fell to the ground lifeless, Tenzo didn't need to check on them to know that was the case.

Without missing any momentum, he turned with his heels letting go of his tanto still sticking out of the fallen shinobi's chest. He immediately reached for his kunai from his pack and easily dispatched the three shinobis making their way to him with a bull's eye on their forehead. They fell to the ground simultaneously.

When he was convinced that they were already dead, which occurred only after a second look, he went for his tanto and drew it from the shinobi's chest. Only then did he realize that he had a shuriken nailed on his left arm.

Drawing a sharp breath, he pulled it out and made a beeline to his target, not caring anymore if he made any sound. It was pointless now that stealth was gone.

Still cautious if there were more shinobi guarding his target, Tenzo drew three shurikens from his pack and slowly opened the door only to be greeted by a lone woman sitting on the floor in the middle of the room.

She probably wasn't above the age of 20, with long black straight hair. Her face was beautiful but not ridiculously so. Her robes were pure white, and it seems she was just about ready for bed. Her eyes were weary and resigned and they were looking straight at him.

Tenzo inched slowly and cautiously at her, replacing the shuriken in his pack and raising his tanto. His free hand went to his receiver. "Alpha 1, this is alpha 3, I have the target here, over."

Her eyes were still on his face, and Tenzo was having a hard time meeting them. He was also perfectly aware now that his mask wasn't on.

A rush of static flooded over his ears. _"Three, are you done with the deed, over?"_

Tenzo remained silent as he approached the woman. Her breath was a little shaky, but other than that, her eyes were calm. Tenzo went around her and paused when he was directly behind her.

He was reaching out a hand to her when she suddenly grabbed for his hand and faced him. Tenzo almost instinctively made to punch her, but he was able to control herself.

"Aren't you at least going to ask me why?" She asked her in a surprisingly conversational tone, considering the situation that she was in. "Or at least ask my name?"

Tenzo jerked his hand away from her. He willed his face to remain emotionless which wasn't very hard for him as it is a well practiced art.

"_Three are you there?" _The radio buzzed in his ear. "_Three answer me? What's going on, over?"_

Tenzo ignored the transmission. "We are not in the position to ask questions."

The woman smiled her most serene. "At least allow me to have the dignity to look my killer in the eye."

She tilted her head slightly and looked Tenzo square in the eye. There was no fear, no hate, only acceptance.

Time seemed to slow down. The only sound he can hear was the rushing of blood behind his ear. The only sight he could see was the woman in front of him, becoming narrower and narrower until his vision was tunneled to her smiling lips. Everything seemed to stop in that instant.

Tenzo raised his tanto and made a quick slash. Her head rolled to the floor and her body crumpled to follow.

Time moved again in its normal pace, and Tenzo released his breath.

"One this is three. Target eliminated. Over."

"_Copy that three, will meet you at the rendezvous point. This is one, over and out."_

There was no outward emotion that can be seen on his face, but his hand ever so slightly shook as he pulled his mask down to his face.

This wasn't the first, nor would be the last.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Just what Yamato might have gone through during one of his missions, the possible feelings that might accompany an assassination and certain glimpses of how it is to just follow orders, no questions asked. I do think Yamato is a dutiful soldier and he doesn't hold the child-like fantasies that Naruto has(the no killing ideal). I think he is one of the characters that never really had a real childhood.

**R&R **if you please. I'd love you hear your thoughts.


End file.
